Accidental Fate
by Potterwise
Summary: Rose Weasley-Malfoy was attacked when she was on her way home when she is attacked. A spiriling fate is now faced in front of her and her husband Scorpius. Song-Red Light by David Nail


Accidental Fate-

(Song-Red Light; David Nail)

**_So this is how it ends _**

**_This is where it all goes down_**

**_ This what I don't love you feels like_**

Rose walked along the road to her house she shared with her husband, Scorpius. She was returning home from Diagon Alley. She had a bag of quills, ink and parchment. Along with that, she had a new watch for Scorpius. They had been a couple since their fifth year at Hogwarts. (Now eight years.) They married only three months ago. Rose knew Scorpius wouldn't be home for another hour or so.  
The day was gorgeous. A light breeze blew Rose's long, wavy, ginger hair. Her blue-green eyes shined with the light of the sun. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold. It was a perfect Autumn Sunday. She watched as a Muggle car passed, the woman inside it waved. Rose smiled back.

As she approached the gate to her yard, she heard a faint pop. Half expecting Socrpius to arrive home early, or a family member or friend visiting her, she turned. But it was none of the above. In fact, the man approaching her was dressed in raggy-looking clothes and had many scars. She didn't know what to think.

"Can I help you?" She asked sternly. The man whipped out his wand and approached her. He pushed Rose to the ground and kicked her hard. Rose screamed for help. The man ripped open her purse, taking all the money she had. Took Rose's jewlery, the watch she had bought Scorpius, and he broke a beaker of ink and used the glass to cut into her forearm. Rose cried in pain. She didn't know why this was happening to her. Of all people, her. She reached for her wand but the man broke it with his own. Finally,  
stood up, and cast Sectumsempra. Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, but of course no one could hear it. The man left with all of her valuables, leaving Rose half dead on the ground outside her house. She struggled to breathe correctly, knowing the amount of blood she was losing wasn't good at all.

**_It ain't the middle of the night _**

**_And it ain't even raining outside _**

**_It ain't exactly what I had in mind _**

**_For goodbye_**

Scorpius Apparated to the corner of the road their house was on. He couldn't wait to see Rose. Hold her in his arms, kiss her, ask about her day. I smile slid accross his face when the house came into view. He would walk in and sneak up on Rose, kiss her collar bone lightly, hugging her. He snapped out of his daydream when he saw someone on the ground, hurt. Scorpius ran, and saw it wasn't just someone. It was Rose. Down on his knees, he wiped the blood that was spilling out of her off her face.

"Rose, darling? What happened? Please say something." Scorpius said in the calmest voice he could, knowing he too was on the verge of tears.

"Someone...attacked me..." Her voice weak and dry. Scorpius felt the tears running down his face and picked Rose up. She needn't say anymore. He ran inside to the fireplace and used the Floo Network to get to St. Mungo's. It was safer that way.

When they arrived, Rose now struggling to stay awake, Scorpius yelled for help. Several nurses and Healers rushed over and brought Rose into a room. He tried to follow them, but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you'll have to wait out here. They're going to help her, I promise you that. But for now just stay here. I'll get you some tea."

Scorpius leaned against the wall. "I need to alert her family."  
"Yes, indeed." The nurse whistled and an owl flew over. She summoned some parchment, ink, and quill. He wrote as best he could with his shaky hands.

**_At a red light in the sunshine _**

**_On a Sunday nothing to say _**

**_Don't even try _**

**_Some are comming home _**

**_Some are leaving town _**

**_While my world's crashing down _**

**_On a Sunday in_ _the sunshine_ **

At a red light

Just an hour after the letters had been sent to Rose's parents and brother, her aunt and uncle and cousins. They had arrived.

"Scorpius! What happened? Where's Rose? I she alright?" Ron Weasley ran over to his son-in-law, out of breath and panicking.  
Before Scorpius could answer, a Healer came out of the room where they had taken Rose.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He turned. "Your wife is weak. We fixed the few broken ribs that she had. There is still some scaring-mostly from the curse-that will take time for it to heal on it's own. It cannot be fixed with magic, I'm afraid. She'll have to stay here until she's fully healed. You can come in and see her." The healer held the door open as Scorpius walked in, shaking.

There lay Rose with Muggle machines hooked up to her. She lay looking paler, and no better than she was before. Scorpius felt tears well up into his eyes as he sank into the chair next to her bed. Rose moved her head very slightly, flinching at the pounding headache that was consuming her thought.

"Hi." Scorpius lightly moved a few strands of hair from Rose's face.  
"Hi." Her voice was so weak. Her parents had followed Scorpius into the room.  
"Are you feeling alright, Rose?" Hermione Weasley sat on the other side of Rose's bed. Rose let out a deep sigh. "Scorpius? What happened?" Ron looked him. Scorpius could tell that he was soon to cry, too. He explained to both of them that he had saw Rose hurt on the ground. Rose tried her best to tell the what happened, but talking had made her even more tired. She closed her eyes as Scorpius rubbed his thumb against her forehead. He saw the ink bottle cut that was now slightly noticable. A quiet knock came from the door.

Harry and Ginny walked in, Harry with the Daily Prophet in his hand.  
"How is she?" Ginny asked. "She just fell asleep." Ron said. Rose stirred, sensing the presence of her reletives. Her eyes fluttered open, landing on the cover of the paper in her uncle's hand. A picture of an Azkaban Escapee on the front. The man who had hurt her.

"Him...that's him..."She said weakly.  
"What, Rosie?" Scorpius leaned down a bit more to hear her.  
"On the Prophet. That's...him...That man..."She sighed. Harry looked at the cover. His expression blank, then turned to anger.  
"We just put him in Azkaban, too..."

**_I thought she was going to say _**

**_Something about that couple kissing accross the street _**

**_Or something about his beautiful day _**

**_But she just looked me in the eye _**

**_Said it's over didn't try to lie _**

**_Or pick a fight _**

**_I might have seen it comming that way_**

The next day, the Healer came in and examined Rose a bit more, running a few tests. Scorpius holding her hand the whole time.  
Rose's parents went to work but said they'd visit later.  
"Are you feeling any better?" Scorpius asked.  
"Just a bit." Scorpius smiled and kissed her forehead. He loved her more than anything. A knock came from the door. The Healer walked in.  
"Well, good news. None bad at all, except that the scars may take a while to go away." The Healer sat down in the chair at a counter top where she wrote some things down in a file. "Your bones are healing quite nicely. The amount of blood you lost was re-gained from the transfusion." Rose sighed. Scorpius knew she was tired and couldn't blame her. "Now. Rose? Have you been feeling dizzy or neasus latley?"  
"No...not much...well...yesterday morning...but other than that...no."  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Scorpius sat up straighter and held Rose's hand."  
"No. Not unless you count Rose being pregnant as dangerous."

The room went silent. "Rose is...pregnant?" Scorpius smiled in disbeleif.  
"Yes. Congratulations."  
"Wait. Was...the baby h-harmed?" Rose looked nervous.  
"Not at all. You're only three months along, it's too early, too small to be hurt. I'll leave you two alone." The Healer left.

They both sat in scilence. "Can you believe it, Rosie? We're going to have a baby!" He kissed Rose's cheek.  
"No...I can't. I'm really happy." She leaned her head into Scorpius's chest and let the tears-happy ones-flow.

**_At a red light in the sunshine _**

**_On a Sunday nothing to say _**

**_Don't even try _**

**_Some are comming home _**

**_Some are leaving town _**

**_While my world's crashing down _**

**_On a Sunday in the sunshine _**

**_At a red light_**

Rose was half asleep when Harry came in.  
"We found him."  
"What do you mean?" Rose looked up from her daze.  
"I mean," Harry sat down. "we found the man that abused you, Rose. He's in Azkaban now."  
"Good to hear." Rose yawned. Her eyelids fluttered and closed. Socrpius had fallen alseep, too. The fact that she was pregnant not only scared her, but excited her. She was estatic. Her belly was slightly swollen, not much though.

That night, Scorpius awoke to loud movements. He opened his eyes to see Rose tossing and turning around in her bed. "Rose!" He nealt down next to her trying to shake her awake. He noticed blood from the wound where Rose was hit with the curse was bleeding. Scorpius panicked and yelled for help. Two Healers and a nurse ran in. Another nurse pulled him out of the room as they worked on her. He screamed for Rose but they wouldn't let him stay. Scorpius felt tears run down his face falling towards the floor. He was scared.

Scorpius sat worried outside Rose's room. The wound from the curse that was shot upon her only about a week ago had opened during the night due to a reoccouring nightmare. She lost blood fast. Scorpius kept hoping both she and the baby were alright.  
When the Healer came out a while later, he said that she was in a minor coma, and that Rose would not wake up for at least two or so days.

"And the baby? Is..." He trailed off not daring to finish.  
"The baby is fine. Barely harmed. Go and see Rose now."

Scorpius walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed that he has practically worn out. He took Rose's hand and with his other,  
he moved a few strands of hair from her face, like he always did. Finally, placing it on her slightly swollen belly. A weak smile slid accross his face and he sighed. They would be alright.

**_There's a mama calming down a little baby in the backseat in front of me _**

**_There's an old man dressed In his Sunday best just wating on green _**

**_But I can't see getting past_**

A few days later, Scorpius walked through a corridor in St. Mungo's. Rose's mother was sitting with her in the room. Scorpius needed to stretch his legs, get some fresh air. Or, semi-fresh. He returned and saw Rose was stirring, trying to wake up. He sank into the chair next to her. His eyes didn't dare come off of his wife. She groaned a bit before opening her eyes.

"Rose? Darling, thank goodness you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley smiled knowing that her daughter hadn't left. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. Rose breathed deeply before turning to face Scorpius. A weak smile fell accoross her face. Scorpius leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. He looked at Rose's bright blue eyes that he loved so much, that he would stare into for hours on end if he could. Rose closed her eyes again, slipping her hand into his, rubbing her thumb accross it.

Visitors came and went. Finally, when visiting time was over, Scorpius sat alone with Rose. Talking.

"You know," He started. "I haven't been home in a good while." Rose sat up just realizing.  
"That's true. Do you want to go home then?"  
"Not at the slightest, Rose. I want to stay here with you, Just in case." He kissed her full on the lips before closing his eyes, Rose watching her favourite pair of blue-grey eyes close under eyelids. She woke to talking. Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she saw Scorpius, a hand on her barely swollen belly. Scorpius was talking to the baby. Saying that it would be lucky to have a mother like Rose, and knew that he wouldn't be as good a parent as Rose. She just smiled, mumbled that she loved him, and fell back asleep.

Rose drifted off into a wonderous sleep. She dreamed about when she and Scorpius first kissed. She was sitting under a tree at sunset by the Black Lake. She had hid from two people who were making fun of her parents. Calling her father a blood traitor, her mother a Mudblood. She had a book on her lap, her long hair blowing in the light breeze. She was in fifth year. Her best friend was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She looked up from her book. Scorpius sat down next to her, his hand on her shoulder.  
"Uh...I could be better." Rose just shrugged.  
"Well, thoes two were complete asses. Believe me." They laughed. Scorpius looked at Rose. She was beautiful as always. "Listen Rose," Scorpius started. "I've had something to tell you for the longest time now." "What?" She still kept the smile on her face.  
"I don't know how to say this. I really don't, but. Here it goes." Scorpius took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. I am madly in love with you! I know you're my best friend, but I just had to get if off my chest. I'm sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling of embarassment overwhelming him. He felt a hand on his cheek, Rose was kissing him. Shocked at first, he then wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose moved her hand from his cheek to his shoulder, and Scorpius moved one hand to the tips of Rose's hair, playing with a strand. They broke for air.

"I love you too." Rose smiled and hugged him. They were both relieved that their feelings for eachother were revealed.

_**This red light in the sunshine **_

_**On a Sunday nothing to say **_

_**Don't even try**_

Seven months along now, Rose was still at St. Mungo's due to a very slow healing process with the wound. Scorpius was starting to get nervous. He started to think that Rose was too ill to leave any time soon. The healer was in the room examining Rose.

"Well, the baby is doing well. The wound hasn't affected it at all."  
"When will I be able to go home?" The Healer sighed.  
"The wound isn't healing fast enough, and we can't use potions without harming the baby. I'm afraid that, until then, you'll have to stay here. Which means, you could also be here full term through your pregnancy. I'm sorry."

Rose lay there in her hospital bed, Scorpius had his hand on her belly. The baby kicked hard and Rose flinched at the pain.

"It hurt?" "Yeah. Alot." She flinched again at another kick. "I can't be going into labour, can I? I'm only seven months!" "Sweetie, you may..." Scorpius got up and found a nurse in the corridor. She came in with the Healer and examined Rose. A look of worry came over his face.

"Premature labour. Most likley from the curse. But I don't see how that happned...When we looked this morning, there were no signs.  
I don't think they're false either..."

"Rose, darling, listen. You'll be fine. Don't worry. Your parents are outside. You're fine." Scorpius kissed the palm of Rose's left hand. Hours passed and the contractions got closer. Rose held his hand and rested her head on his chest.

"Rose, we're going to have to perform a C-Section on you. The labour's taking longer than expected, it would just be safer to do the procedure." Rose started to cry.

"Will she be alright?"  
"Yes, she'll be on anestisia the entire time. She won't feel a thing." They wheeled Rose into the operating room, and gave Scorpius scrubs to wear during the procedure. He kissed Rose on the forehead. "You'll be alright. You'll be alright." He stroked her hair as she lay on the table. A divider was put up so they couldn't see anything. Rose breathed as the anestetics worked her way through her body.

Scorpius saw the Healers panicing as Rose began to bleed alot. He stroked her cheek. Rose felt her eyes closing, unable stay awake.  
"Is she supposed to be falling asleep?" Scorpius yelled. A Healer checked a machine. "No!" They started working quicker. A moment later, they heard a cry.  
"It's a girl." Someone said. Scorpius smiled. "Rose, a girl...Rose?... ROSE!" She had fadded into seeing only darkness. The last thing she had heard was their baby's cry.

**_Some are comming home _**

**_Some are leaving town _**

**_While my world's crashing down _**

**_On a Sunday In the sunshine _**

**_At a red light_**

Scorpius sat by Rose's bedside, their daughter in a cot hooked up to a machine next to him, the state of shock on his face. Rose had slipped into a deep coma, with very little chance of comming out of it. He knew he wouldn't be able to raise a child on his own. He cried.

"Rose...I don't know i-if you can here me, but...just know that I love you, our daughter loves you, and that we won't leave you. I need you. I can't raise her without you, and I'll probably mess things up completely if you leave. Please, don't leave." Scorpius felt tears fall down his face. His best friend, his wife, the mother of his child, was dying. He would never be able to survive. He looked at their daughter. She was fast asleep, a faint smile accross her face. She had opened her eyes once, bright blue, just like Rose's.

Days passed, nothing happened. Another few weeks, Rose didn't wake up. He was scared. Rose was breathing, yes, but only just. The signs of her awaking soon were so slight, so slim, that she may not even make it to see their daughter. The Healer came in to check on their daughter (still nameless) who was only seven months developed when she was born. It had been two weeks, now about six months for Scorpius, of wating for Rose to heal. She looked as if she was worried, in her state.

Scorpius let out a sigh before realizing that Rose's father was in the room.

"She loves you, Scorpius. I hope you realize that. You just have to have hope that she'll wake up, and she will." Mr. Weasley looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Scorpius hadn't slept either.

A few days passed and now a Healer was checking on Rose. "Mr. Malfoy, if she doesn't wake up within the next few days, I'm afraid there's not much hope left for her. I'm sorry." Scorpius didn't make eye contact with anyone. He walked out to the wating room, where everyone in the family sat, and told them.  
Rose's father immediatley broke down, her brother sat shocked, unable to move. Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned against a wall,  
sliding down and hitting the floor.

"There has to be something we can do..." He whispered. He sat like that for a half hour before returning to his spot next to Rose.

**_At a red light in the sunshine _**

**_On a Sunday _**

**_Nothing to Say _**

**_Don't even try _**

**_Some are comming home _**

**_Some are leaving town _**

**_While my world's crashing down _**

**_On a Sunday _**

**_In the Sunshine _**

**_At a red light_**

Rose still hadn't woken up for two more days, and their options were getting minimul. Scorpius cried for what felt like the ninth time today. He had a tight grip on Rose's hand, they were going to most likley put her out of her misery today, and Scorpius couldn't handle that. The Healer came in with a potion that would put Rose to rest for ever.

Before the healer put the needle into Rose's wrist, Scorpius leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"Rose I love you so much. And if there was a time for you to save me, it would be now. I need you more than anything. I can't live knowing that you're gone. Please just try to hear me. Try to wake up." Scorpius sniffed back his last tear before resisting and letting it fall onto Rose's hand. He kept his eyes closed. Then, as if by a miricale, he felt Rose's thumb lightly brush over his hand.  
Once, twice, three times before her eyes fluttered and they opened. The Healer noticed and took the needle out.

"I heard you the entire time, Scorpius. I love you too." She kissed him.

**_At a red light_**

**_At a red light_**

**_At a red light_**

Weeks later Rose, finally, was released from St. Mungo's, a place in which she unfortunetly called home for several months on end.  
She had her daughter in her arms (Claire) and Scorpius had his hands over her eyes.

"Why are you hiding the house from me? Did you blow it up? Or did my father?" She laughed. "No. It's a surprise. But you can look now." He removed his hands from her eyes and her jaw dropped. A beautiful nersury lay out in front of her. The banester of the cot was a cream colour. A light yellow colour covered the walls, a rocking chair in the corner by the window.

"This is...amazing! Scorpius...thank you!" She turned in his arms and kissed him. Scorpius had his best friend back.


End file.
